


Испорченные дубли

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	Испорченные дубли

Крис привык к тому, что его считают парнем с тараканами. Прежде всего потому, что так оно и есть, и для него эти маленькие засранцы скорее не черта характера, а что-то вроде домашнего питомца: вредные, но в целом безобидные. Окружающим хватает одной его улыбки, чтобы перестать думать о мелких странностях. Крис привык улыбаться, у него выходит славно, искренне и открыто, и в общем он милый парень, если не судить строго.  
К чему он точно не может привыкнуть, так это к внезапному превращению из "ты милый, хоть и не без прибабаха" в "слушай, а ты почти нормальный по сравнению с Себастианом".  
Беда в том, что с Себастианом все в порядке. Крис думает так довольно долго после их знакомства на съемках "Первого мстителя". Он замечает забавную походку, мягкий взгляд и яркий рот, и думает, что все в полном, абсолютном, скучнейшем порядке. Скромный и замкнутый на площадке, Себастиан играет ровно то, что нужно и как нужно, импровизирует по делу и старается не нервировать гримеров. Здоровается, прощается, очень редко запарывает больше двух дублей и при этом заразительно смеется, только чтобы почти сразу поджать губы и снова играть, секунда в секунду, движение в движение, старательно и аккуратно.  
Себастиан хмуро бросает "Привет", угрюмо глотает кофе, уходит от контакта и через раз улыбается шуткам. Вынужденный смотреть на Криса, находясь в одном кадре с ним, Себастиан меняется настолько, что Крис однажды ревниво говорит ему:  
– Неплохо справляешься, – что в его устах означает не меньше чем "ты крут, как я не знаю кто". – Отличный Баки.  
– Ты знаешь, что ему отрежут руку, сотрут память и заставят работать на "Гидру"? – спрашивает его Себастиан, смотрит в упор, и звучит это так, что у Криса пропадает всякая охота улыбаться. Себастиан не очень похож на комик-гика, но выражение его лица мешает Крису думать о том, часто ли он видел комик-гиков в своей жизни. Все, на что его хватает, это:  
– Нет, я не знал. Ох, черт.  
Потом, когда съемочный день заканчивается, Себастиан не сразу удирает к себе. И это самый серьезный успех Криса в попытках завязать хотя бы что-то похожее на дружбу.  
Но даже если принять во внимание все странности, все скомканные разговоры и нечитаемые взгляды, "почти нормальный по сравнению с Себастианом" звучит для Криса так странно, что он решает оскорбиться. Он мысленно называет его манеру двигаться стилем пьяного мастера, а ласковый взгляд не без удовольствия приписывает на счет стоической мизантропии.  
Он не успевает себя одернуть, прежде чем мысли о губах Себастиана уводят его угрожающе далеко.

От встреч все равно никуда не деться, промо-кампанию никто не отменял, и они то и дело сталкиваются: на интервью, на предпремьерных пресс-конференциях. Они проходят вместе по красным дорожкам, вдвоем или вместе с Хейли, которая явно чувствует себя комфортнее с журналистами, чем Себастиан, и поэтому когда она рядом, из него слова не вытянешь.  
Крис и сам не ярый фанат интервью, но он любит людей, и поэтому, только поэтому старается вовремя замечать, когда на Себастиана нацеливаются сразу несколько микрофонов. В такие моменты он с завистью вспоминает Тома Хиддлстона, которого хватает хоть на десяток общительных журналистов, не заморачивающихся придумыванием оригинальных вопросов. Они знакомы всего ничего, съемки «Мстителей» начались меньше двух недель назад, но Том уже успел очаровать весь каст и всю съемочную группу, и Крису кажется, вот уж кто способен часами, увлекая слушателей и самого себя заодно, рассуждать об одном и том же и не уставать.  
Он хватает Себастиана, широко улыбается в камеру, положив руку ему на плечо, и краем глаза ловит поворот головы и короткую улыбку. Они в десятый, в сотый раз рассказывают о том, как это круто – сниматься в фильме Марвел, о персонажах с такой богатой историей, ради всего святого, как будто кто-то до сих пор не в курсе, кто такой Капитан Америка. Ладони Криса очень удобно на чужом плече.  
Себастиан отстраняется минутой позже: осторожно уходит из-под руки и просто идет дальше, немногим менее растерянный, чем до того. Он даже отвечает на вопросы, улыбается кому-то, открывается ровно настолько, насколько нужно, старательный, как всегда. Но в отличие от работы в роли, здесь его усилия заметны.  
Крис дает себе обещание держаться поблизости и объяснить ему, что фансервис – в целом неплохое подспорье к рекламе фильма. А впереди уже маячит вторая часть, и на съемках в других проектах, дома и во время перелетов он начинает читать комиксы, и потихоньку втягивается в это, хотя кино ему по-прежнему гораздо ближе.  
– Ты на него смотришь, – серьезно говорит Скотт, и Крис подскакивает, когда слышит это.  
Он действительно смотрит: сначала «Политиканов», а потом, ради интереса, «Королей», и в целом понимает, почему сериал закрыли, но все равно досматривает до бестолкового, открытого во все стороны финала.  
– Смотрю, – соглашается он, но Скотт качает головой.  
– Ты на него _смотришь_ , – повторяет он и смеется. – Чува-а-ак…  
Крис запускает в брата диванной подушкой. Съемки в сиквеле начнутся через несколько дней.

В перерывах между дублями Себастиан сдергивает маску и дышит жадно и шумно, как несостоявшийся удавленник. Из-за расширенных зрачков глаза кажутся темно-синими.  
– Нет бы сразу противогаз с запаянным фильтром, – говорит он тихо. – И никаких вопросов бы не было.  
Стоя рядом с ним, Крис еле заставляет себя не смотреть на искусанные губы, натужно хмыкает, как будто Себастиан задавался целью пошутить.  
– Зато смотрится отлично, – миролюбиво замечает он в ответ на уничтожающий взгляд. – Честно, это просто бомба.  
Себастиан поднимает руки, давая возможность рассмотреть костюм.  
– Это, – произносит он раздельно, – долбаный вакуумный гриль.  
И рывком возвращает маску на место.  
Жара и вправду стоит невыносимая. Зеваки, наблюдающие за съемками, одеты по погоде, и глядя на них, хочется поскорее избавиться от одежды и лечь под кондиционер, для верности обложившись льдом.  
Крис слишком ярко и четко представляет себе, как захватывающе было бы снимать с Себастиана многослойный полностью закрытый костюм с множеством ремешков и застежек. Честно говоря, его увлек бы даже тривиальный процесс вытряхивания из джинсов. Эта мысль заставляет его остановиться, и очень не вовремя, потому что Себастиан дает ему мощного пинка, они оба падают и дубль испорчен.  
Крису никогда особенно не нравились приятели Скотта, точнее, он не считал их привлекательными. Черт, он ни разу в жизни не засматривался на парней. Но он старается быть честным с собой, это полезно для душевного равновесия, нервного спокойствия и способствует здоровому пониманию жизни, и... Да. Похоже, он запал.  
В какой-то момент он просто забывает чувствовать себя угнетающе "нормальным по сравнению с Себастианом", это отходит на второй план, а потом пропадает.  
Тот вспрыгивает на капот машины, оскальзывается и падает, и к нему бросаются одновременно два ассистента и крошечная гримерша, и Крис сам не замечает, как оказывается рядом первым, помогая встать, подставляя руку. Себастиан сжимает ее.  
– Не ушибся?  
– Нормально все, – глухо раздается из-под маски. – Спасибо.  
И он поворачивается к гримерше. Пожатие длится недолго, но Крису нравится то, как оно ощущается. Нравится – не то слово, на самом деле, но Себастиан смотрит на него, выпускает и, кажется, улыбается, потому что взгляд ненадолго теплеет. Этого Крису достаточно. Себастиан повторяет прыжок на капот, потом поднимает на руку Скарлетт, ее дублершу, и снова Скарлетт, и ее попка неприлично здорово смотрится на покрытом металлической накладкой плече. Скарлетт набрасывает удавку. Над маской, в которой почти невозможно дышать, Крис ловит абсолютно спокойный взгляд.  
Крис не звонит Скотту. Возможно, ему стоит разобраться с этим, никого не привлекая. В конце концов, то, что он смотрит на Себастиана, то, как он на него смотрит, может стать очевидным кому-нибудь еще, и вот с этим надо что-то делать. Скарлетт и Энтони шутят, что Себастиан не подписывает контракт на фильм, если в сценарии нет однополых поцелуев, а значит, с Марвел все не так-то просто и всех ждет сюрприз. Себастиан хмыкает: о да, конечно, семь из девяти контрактов как раз на проект «восемнадцать плюс». Теперь он шутит чаще и больше времени проводит в компании других актеров, но шутки у него колючие. Крис смеется над ними и пытается не думать о том, насколько вообще все это – шутки.  
Последняя сцена драки дается особенно тяжело, но, к радости Криса, он тут ни при чем. Как и Себастиан. Они делают дубль за дублем, но Руссо все время что-то не нравится, и мало-помалу они начинают уставать. В самый ответственный момент – крупный план, ключевая реплика – рушится часть декораций, в прямом смысле и по-настоящему чуть не похоронив их обоих. Себастиан отскакивает в сторону и дергает Криса за руку за собой, кто-то материт строителей, кто-то уже занят починкой, к ним торопится целая делегация с перепуганными лицами.  
И Себастиан вдруг хихикает. Просто принимается смеяться, глядя на груду картона и алюминия, и Крис не может удержаться и тоже сгибается пополам, не в силах остановиться: подумать только, их чуть не пришибло декорациями, а они стоят и ржут.  
Забывшись, он хлопает Себастиана по плечу и нечаянно сдвигает накладку с его левой руки, и собирается начать извиняться, но глаза Себастиана смеются, ему плевать, всем плевать, кроме измотанных, молчаливых гримеров. Крис и Себастиан сталкивают вместе сжатые кулаки. Еще пара секунд проходит, прежде чем смех иссякает.

В день окончания съемок Скарлетт собирает всех вместе, ей невозможно отказать, даже мысли такой не возникает. Уже через час после начала вечеринки Крис лениво наблюдает за тем, как она под сладким хмельком то шепчется с Энтони, то с Коби, то улыбается ему, лукаво опуская ресницы, то вдруг садится рядом с Себастианом и тормошит его, и подсовывает ему новый коктейль вместо допитого, а потом еще раз и еще. Уже после третьего коктейля Себастиан забывает хмуриться, а Крис наконец узнает, что бывает, когда тот перестает следить за лицом. Это одновременно похоже и непохоже на то, как он выглядит на экране, в других ролях и во время интервью. Крис сравнивает впечатления, сейчас легкая, немного рассеянная улыбка кажется настоящей и это подкупает, как и выражение глаз, когда Себастиан оглядывает сборище, видимо, ища хоть одно трезвое лицо.  
С другой стороны, может, он просто пытается сообразить, где здесь туалет, мало ли.  
Кажется, Крис слегка зависает, потому что рядом оказывается Скарлетт, сидит на подлокотнике его кресла и щелкает пальцами у него перед носом.  
– Ты планируешь остаться? – спрашивает она, и хотя между ними уже несколько лет нет ничего кроме «настоящей мужской дружбы», Крис какое-то время соображает, что это может означать.  
– Вызову такси, – говорит он и добавляет. – В жару ужасно вредно пить.  
Она демонстративно делает глоток из своего бокала.  
– Мне надо умыться, – Крис поднимается с кресла. – Лицо горит.  
Она смотрит на него как-то странно, показывает направление, и он послушно идет в ту сторону.  
На Себастиана он налетает в дверях ванной комнаты – влажные волосы, виски и ворот футболки, – они одного роста, но Крис опять упирается взглядом в красный рот, и прежде чем он успевает понять, что делает, он толкает Себастиана обратно, в ванную, захлопывает дверь и целует его.  
На этом все могло бы и закончиться, в конце концов, и за меньшее можно по морде получить, но Себастиан хватается за майку Криса и возвращает выпад, у него теплые губы и терпко-сладкий от алкоголя язык, правой рукой он держится за дверную ручку, но не поворачивает ее.  
– Надо было каждый съемочный день начинать с трех коктейлей.  
Сказав это, Крис тут же мысленно чертыхается, но уже поздно: Себастиан отпихивает его с силой, которой в нем и не заподозришь, и открывает дверь.  
– Стой, эй, ну подожди, – Крис тянет его за футболку, вынуждая остановиться, хоть и понимает, что нарывается, вот сейчас точно нарвется. – Пожалуйста, – он выдыхает и выпаливает: – поцелуй меня. Еще раз.  
Себастиан поднимает брови, и Крис неловко улыбается, надеясь, что тот все-таки отложил на неопределенное время планы врезать ему в челюсть.  
– Первый раз в жизни целую парня, – брякает он, и оно того стоит: Себастиан смотрит неверяще, мать его, неверяще и удивленно, но без угрозы. – До чертиков обидно не успеть распробовать.  
Это дрянное оправдание, но ничего лучше Крис сообразить просто не способен. К тому же, Себастиана оно, похоже, устраивает.  
– О, заткнись, – говорит он. – И не делай ничего, даже не двигайся. Откровенность за откровенность: без обид, но целуешься ты реально как в первый раз.  
Крис думает было возмутиться и уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что до сих пор никто не жаловался, но тут же действительно затыкается, потому что Себастиан сначала улыбается ему, лицо и взгляд снова полностью меняются, и Крис готов столбом застыть, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на это. А потом Себастиан его целует, и это просто улёт. Для такого острого языка у него необычайно мягкие губы, он никуда не торопится, не напирает, прикасается сосредоточенно и вдумчиво, изучает и узнает, отвлекает от всего, кроме поцелуя, и Криса ведет от каждого движения и каждого тихого вдоха, и от того, что ладони Себастиана спокойно лежат у него на плечах, большие пальцы слегка задевают шею, но это все равно кажется объятием.  
– Руки, – резко одергивает его Себастиан. – Убрал.  
Крис поспешно прячет обе руки за спину, не понимая, когда успел их распустить, и тянется было за новым поцелуем, но Себастиан отступает на шаг, улыбка уже пропала, и взгляд кажется Крису каким-то потерянным. Может, третий коктейль был крепче предыдущих, слишком крепким, со Скарлетт станется.  
– Ну как, распробовал? – строго интересуется он и, не дожидаясь ответа, уходит, закрыв за собой дверь ванной.  
Крис плещет в лицо ледяной водой. Опомнившись, он отправляется искать Себастиана, но тот уже уехал. В глазах Скарлетт читается осуждение на грани возмущения, и Крис совершенно не понимает, что такого он сделал. В конце концов, Себастиан Стэн целует парней. Надо бы подарить ему футболку с такой надписью.  
И он теперь тоже целует парней. Ну хорошо, одного парня. Откуда Скарлетт вообще знать об этом и почему она так смотрит, как будто поцелуи это самое невинное из того, чем они вдвоем занимались в чертовой ванной?  
Он чуть не засыпает в такси, но оказавшись у себя, чувствует, как он на самом деле сокрушительно трезв.

Больше половины интервью они дают не просто порознь, а в разных городах. И это правильно, это полезно для самоощущения Криса и возвращает его к реальности. В его планы не входит западать на тех, по сравнению с кем он кажется нормальным. Ему, черт возьми, милы его тараканы. Он носит очки, слушает старый рок и отпускает бороду, которая ко дню премьеры успевает превратиться во вполне ощутимый знак протеста. Скоро ее придется сбрить, потому что снова близятся съемки, на сей раз в Сеуле, но даже к временному отсутствию необходимости бриться Крис относится с трепетом.  
Перед красной дорожкой агент советует ему не отходить от Себастиана. Это легко сказать, но трудно сделать: тот выглядит куда лучше, чем раньше, когда общение с прессой для него равнялось экзекуции, он смеется над собой, когда говорит невпопад, и веселит молоденьких журналисток, и вообще чувствует себя как рыба в воде. Присутствие Криса все портит, заставляет его путаться в словах и подолгу молчать, подбирая нужное, он смущается, гримасничает и в конце концов просто сбегает, едва заметив, что Скарлетт приехала. Крис отдувается за двоих.  
На вечеринке после премьеры Себастиан пьет минералку и фыркает, взглянув на Криса.  
– Ненавижу коктейли, – говорит он раньше, чем Крис успевает задать вопрос. Крис не уверен, что хотел спросить именно это, не уверен, что хотел услышать что услышал, ну да черт с ним. Себастиан становится рядом, заметив фотографа, и, как только тот отходит, дергает Криса за бороду.  
– Покушение на светлый образ Капитана Америки, – говорит он. – Тебе в ней не жарко?  
– Это главное, без чего я скучал во время съемок, – честно отвечает Крис.  
– Ну да, странно было бы смотреть на кэпа, похожего на дальнобойщика.  
Крис смеется, представив себе эту картинку, а потом вспоминает комикс-версию истории.  
– Еще пара фильмов, и кэп будет похож на тебя. Как тебе это?  
Себастиан морщится и убирает руку со спины Криса. До него запоздало доходит, что все это время ладонь лежала между лопаток, и без нее как будто стало прохладнее.  
– Брось, – просит Крис. – Девять контрактов это не так уж плохо. – Черт, на самом деле он так не думает, но все-таки. – Или тебе так жалко кэпа? Я же помню, как ты любишь Баки Барнса.  
Себастиан смотрит на него с подозрением.  
– Похоже, что мне просто некуда деваться, так что да, я от него без ума.  
– Поехали ко мне?  
Брови Себастиана прямо-таки взлетают вверх. Как здорово, что Крис давно разучился краснеть.  
– И что ты будешь делать? Покажешь мне свою коллекцию комиксов?  
Он смеется. Он смеется, с облегчением понимает Крис. Все могло быть хуже.  
– Ага. Редкие ретроиздания и пара новинок, которых нигде не достать... – он запинается, натолкнувшись на веселый взгляд. – Что-нибудь придумаем. Обещаю, никаких коктейлей.

P.S.  
– Меня бесит эта борода, – доверительно сообщает Себастиан и проводит языком по нижней губе Криса. – И ты в ней. Ка-ак ты меня бесишь...  
В Сеуле сейчас, наверное, еще жарче, думает Крис и плетется в ванную. Для этого ему приходится сбросить одеяло, и когда он выходит, Себастиан раскидывается на всю ширину постели и провожает его взглядом.  
Расставаться с бородой непривычно легко, вставать в такую рань куда сложнее. Крис возвращается так быстро, как может, и зарабатывает крошечный засос на шее, прямо под подбородком, так, чтоб никто не заметил. Если не присматриваться.  
– Да ты тоже не подарок на Рождество, можешь поверить, – делится он. – Разве что на день Благодарения...  
Себастиан прочерчивает кончиком носа линию от его скулы до нижней челюсти и кусает за подбородок.  
– Это что, намек? На день Благодарения подарков не дарят, умник.  
Крис ловит его губы, не давая закончить, не интересуясь тем, что могло бы последовать в конце фразы, смех или ругательство, и с удовольствием погружается в свой персональный маленький уютный тактильный ад. Или рай. Все зависит от настроения Себастиана, и Криса это вполне устраивает.

\-----------------------  
27.04.2014


End file.
